


Reassurance

by newt_scamander



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin is only nine, Fluff, Gen, No Sex, No Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin is only little and the flames worried him. He missed his mom. And he missed Qui-Gon. But he had his new mentor, Obi Wan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

Obi Wan shifted in his bed, and turned over, trying desperately to find a comfortable position. His pillow was warm. He sat up on his elbows to flip the pillow over and when he laid his head back down he was met with a little face. 

“Anakin.” He said groggily, coughing to clear his throat. “What are you doing? It’s late.” 

“I can’t sleep. I keep thinking about the flames.” He whispered. 

Obi Wan sighed some. It had only been a day since Qui-Gon’s burial and Obi Wan couldn’t stop thinking of the flames either. Seeing his mentor lay there and knowing that he was now responsible for this child’s training and upbringing, training him to be a Jedi. He’d already gotten started, taking him for a robe fitting and the haircut that was traditional for a Padawan. He looked the part. Now, Obi Wan just had to deliver. 

“Is he really gone?” Anakin asked. 

“He is everywhere. He is one with the Force and it surrounds us entirely, and now so does Qui-Gon.” Obi Wan explained again.

“But I can’t see him.” Anakin said quietly. “I wish I could see him. I would feel a lot better.” 

“Me too, Anakin. Me too.” He sighed. 

Anakin looked at Obi Wan, his head cocked to one side. “Are you sad, Master Obi Wan?” 

It gave him a shock to hear his name used so formally and with that title. It was only the second time he’d heard it. “A little, Anakin.”   
“Me too. I miss him. And my mom. I miss her a lot.” Anakin whispered. “I saw something in my head. It wasn’t a dream, because I wasn’t asleep. But I saw my mom. She looked really sad. And sick, too. Do you think that’s real? Is my mom gonna be sick? Is she gonna die, like Qui-Gon?” His voice broke and there were tears in his eyes. 

If Windu was here surely he would chide the boy for being so over emotional. But Obi Wan didn’t. 

“No no. Relax, Anakin. Your mother is alright, we saw her just a few days ago, remember?” Obi Wan sat up in his bed, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. 

Anakin nodded quietly, playing with the tie of his robe. 

“And she was okay, right?” 

“Yeah.” He agreed. “She told me to be brave and not to look back. But I can’t be brave. I’m just- I’m just little.” He stomped his foot. “If I was big… If I was big like you, Master Obi Wan, I coulda got him. The scary guy.” 

Darth Maul. The first Sith to be killed at the hands of a Jedi in 1,000 years and he had done it. With his own hands. Maybe, if he had just left Darth Maul and gotten back to Qui-Gon he would still be alive. “You’re plenty big, Anakin. And you’re going to be bigger. You’ll be a Jedi.” 

“Like you?” Anakin smiled some. 

“Yeah. Like me.” Obi Wan nodded. 

“You know, our hair matches right now?” He pulled at the braid behind his ear. 

Obi Wan smiled. “Yeah, we match.” 

“I like matching. I like matching with you. You’re a good master.” Anakin decided. 

“Thank you, Anakin. But it really is late now. You should get to bed.”

“Can I stay? Here, with you? Please?” 

It wasn’t forbidden, exactly. But it wasn’t common. However, these were extenuating circumstances. 

“Yes, I suppose. Come on. But don’t make a habit of it, yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Anakin promised, climbing up on the bed and scooting close to Obi Wan. He pulled the blanket up over himself and tucked against his side, closing his eyes.   
“Thank you, Master.” 

“Good night, Anakin.” 

“Good night, Master.”

Obi Wan stayed awake a little longer, sighing down at the sleeping boy. He seemed to move closer unconsciously, his little fist curling around Obi Wan’s robe. He smiled and leaned down. 

Anakin seemed to still completely as Obi Wan kissed his temple. 

“Sleep well, Anni.”

**Author's Note:**

> for my girlfriend <3


End file.
